


The Cheshire Cat

by lunargravity



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Multi, Twisted Fairytale, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fractured fairytale, twisted fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunargravity/pseuds/lunargravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody version of Alice in Wonderland. A fractured fairytale.</p><p>The story is about a girl named Alison (Alice) who is known in her town to be the girl who thinks her cat (the Chesire cat) can talk. She is the daughter of a business woman (the red queen) who despises Alison for being "crazy". Alison's only human friend is Terrance (the Mad Hatter), who has a crush on Alison but she is afraid once he realizes how crazy she is, he will call her "Looney Alison" as well. However her feline has other plans.  </p><p>Well enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheshire Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think about the story and what you think will happen. That will keep me motivated and inspired to keep on writing. I am also posting this on Fractured Fairytale Amino.

**The Cheshire Cat**  
Chapter One:

* * *

 

"Stop talking!" I screamed once again, my hands at my ears, trying to block the noise out. My eyes were flooded with tears as I stared at the ground because I could not look up at the eyes of my mother.

My mom, a well-known business woman, only scowled with dissatisfaction and put her manicured hands on her hips. "Alison! How many times must we speak of this? No one is talking! Stop screaming. You aren't a child anymore." I curled into a ball, pulling my knees up to my chest, circling my knees with my arms. "Shut up. I wasn't talking to you."

My attitude was responded with a slap to my cheek from the backhand of my mother. "Talk to me like that again and I will have you put into a looney house. I am going to work. Hopefully by the time I come back either you have calmed down or have moved out." I did not dare look up as I listened to the echoed footsteps of my mother walking out of the apartment.

"This is all your fault, you know." I spat as I looked over at my cat, my Cheshire cat. If felines could grin, that vermin probably would have looked quite smug. No one believes me, or hears him talk but I can hear him speak to me. His mouth doesn't have to move, nor do I need to look at him to know when he is talking. His voice was raspy and almost vulgar as he purred, "Another crazy episode of Looney Alison, I see." I turned my body away from him and muttered, "Shut up vermin. Before I skin you and feed you to the neighbor's dog."

I heard him chuckle before jumping to the spot next to me. "Oh, Alison, when will you learn that I will never leave you alone?" I rubbed my arms as I looked away from the feline. That cat ruined my life and he knows it. Because of him, my dad left my mother, and I and I lost all my friends because no one would believe me. That cat can talk, but he only chooses to speak to me. "Why, why do you talk to only me?" I peeked over my shoulder to watch the cat lick his paw as it said, "Because I find you entertaining, Alison. Was I not clear? It was you who rescued me from getting put down at the pound, and it was you who restored me back to health. You are my best friend, Alison even if I am not yours."

I cringed my nose and growled, "I wish I got a dog instead." The cat didn't do anything but only lick its paw as I stood up and straightened my dress. It was an old blue dress that I loved wearing; the color blue was my favorite. It reminded me of the sky when we used to go on picnics and be a happy family. It was before when the feline joined us. Before I ruined everything. No, when _he  _ ruined everything.

I put on a coat and picked up my keys, "I am going to go to work, are you coming?" Usually, I would try to leave him at home, but the feline always found a way to escape the apartment and find me at the coffee shop. I grew accustomed to the idea of having the cat wherever I was. In fact, if he wasn't where I could see him, that is when I got frightened. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?

The cat trotted over next to me and said, "I am ready. Alison, did you get your phone?" I gritted my teeth and mumbled, "Yeah, now shut up and just walk with me." We walked in silence as we walked in the inch deep snow. Until he broke the tension by saying, "Look who is coming." I knew who he spoke of, probably the only person in the world who would stick around with a crazy person like me, him. I felt his arms envelope around my waist and pick me up. "Ah! Terrance! Put me down! I am gonna fall!"

My friend put me down and with his mischievous smile, he exclaimed, "Oh Alison! You look beautiful as usual. Might I also add, your feline friend is also looking spot on." I raised an eyebrow and then looked down at my Cheshire Cat, who was overflowing with self-confidence at the compliment. Maybe that's why Cheshire never speaks when I am around Terrance because Cheshire himself likes having Terrance around because he always praises both my annoying cat and me. My thoughts were interrupted as Terrance continue to ramble on, "I am gonna be late for the shop but Alison, I was wondering if you would like to stop by today. The shop has been lonesome, and I am sure your presence there would only brighten up the shop."

A red blush overflowed my cheeks as I bit my lip and smiled, "Oh anything for you, Terrance." Suddenly, my friend's over joyful expression was impacted with a plastic water bottle. I shot my gaze over to where the strike came from, only to see it was a kid on his bike, screaming on the top of his lungs, "Oh look! Mad Hatter has a girlfriend! Looney Alison!" I growled and dug my nails into my palm to refrain myself from saying something I would regret. Terrance groaned softly before picking up the water bottle and said with a grin, "Oh look! Free water bottle. I was thirsty anyways."

Terrance always had a smile on his face and always put a positive spin on things, that's what I liked about him. However, everyone else in this wretched town thought of him as crazy for always being happy no matter what. At his parent's funeral, he did not drop a tear but was smiling throughout the entire ceremony. He inherited his father's hat shop and ever since, people have been calling him Mad Hatter.

"Well see you around, Alison. Make sure to bring your feline friend with you. He will definitely bring in more customers." I watched as Terrance began running away in a rush, stumbling on the ice and almost tripping every few steps. "Why don't you ever see me like the gift that I am, Alison? Terrance sure does." I scoffed and put my hands in my coat pocket, "Because you aren't talking to me, are you, vermin?" I scowled as I walked into the coffee shop and got ready for another day of providing service to people who only thought of me as Looney Alison, the girl who believes her cat can talk.


End file.
